New Beginnings
by Hiway202
Summary: AU Victoria Vega has been deemed crazy, yet she doesn't know why. Locked with some kids in a hospital, they must put aside their differences and figure out why they are in there before it's to late.


**This idea just sort of came to me. Not much else to say, so enjoy!**

* * *

"Victoria Vega!" I freeze, my brown hair falling in my face, blocking my hazel eyes from view of anyone looking at me. "Please report to he principal's office, immediately, Victoria Vega."  
Crap. I'm busted.  
I trudge along down the empty hall. The office is on the other side of the school. Maybe I can just hang out in the girls' bathroom for a while. They can't have any cameras in there. They wouldn't even know. But wait. They'd see me enter the bathroom. Darn it.  
"Victoria Vega, please report to the principal's office, Victoria Vega!"  
They sound more demanding. Is that even how you say that? Grammar's not my best subject. But anyways, I know I should hurry. Running as fast as I could, I make it to the office in about a minute.  
"Hi. How may I help you?" The secretary asks as soon as I make it in the door.  
"I'm-" I start, but I'm interrupted by the principal's office door opening.  
"Victoria, come on in," she says politely. I follow her in.  
When I enter the room, I'm greeted in a way I would have never guessed. In the office there are two police officers, three doctors, and both of my parents.  
"These things are never easy, Tori," my mom starts and I can tell she had been crying.  
"Is this about me ditching school, because I swear, it was only PE I ditched and I really don't think all this back up is necessary. I was just skipping for a few days while it was my time of the month. A kid has been teasing me about it and I didn't fell comfortable changing in front of them so I decided it would be a great idea to skip, which, now that I think about it, is a stupid idea and I should have just changed in a bathroom stall but-"  
"Tori, this has nothing to do with you missing PE."  
"It doesn't?"  
"No. Sweat heart, we know what you have been doing at night, and honey, we are here to help you."  
"But I've been doing nothing at night. Just sleeping."  
"Baby, we know your secret. But it's okay! You did nothing to cause it! It's not your fault. A lot of kids have the same problem, Tori, and it's nothing to me ashamed of or embarrassed about. You can't help it," Dad calmly tells me.  
"But, I didn't do anything."  
"Tori, we have it on tape. There is no reason to deny it."  
"Can I at least-"  
"Victoria," the principal interrupts. "These people are going to take you to a nice place that can help you get better. I have sent students to this hospital before and we have gotten some very positive reviews. There won't be any students there that go to this school currently, so you won't have to be embarrassed to have people know about your condition, but you need help."  
"And what do I need help with exactly?" I ask.  
"Take her away." The principal doesn't even answer my question; just sends the doctors after me. They grab onto my wrist.  
"No!" I scream, squirming as much as I can to try and get away. "This has to be a dream!"  
"Tori," my mom tries to comfort me.  
"You can't do this to me! Get you hands off of me! Isn't this called kid napping?"  
"Victoria, if you don't stop squirming, we are going to have to sedate you." How can the principal say that so calmly while all the chaos is happening all around her? She says it like she doesn't even care. And she probably doesn't. As soon as I'm shipped off she'll just continue on with her next order of business.  
"Victoria!" my mom yells and I feel a prick in my arm.  
"We love you! Remember that!" I don't even know who said that, but that is the last thing I heard before I passed out.

I wake up in a room. It has two twin sized beds in it. I'm lieing on one of them and the other is empty. There is a dresser in the middle of the room against the wall and one of the drawers isn't closed all the way. That's one of my pet peeves.  
I roll out of bed to go close it when all of the sudden I hear arguing down the hall. My gut instinct tells me to hide, though I'm not sure why. I roll under the bed.  
"Jade, you have problem, and I'm sorry, I'm afraid you do belong in here."  
"In a mental hospital? Why the fuck would anyone belong here?"  
"Calm down, Jade. It's standard procedure. Most people are here for only three days."  
"I said I'm fine! I'm not going to fucking kill myself or harm anybody, I just love scissors!"  
"You flung a pair at a teacher."  
"But I missed them!"  
"You other favorite toys are hammers and fire."  
"So! That doesn't mean I'm insane!"  
"Jade, your mom isn't happy with what you did to her either."  
"She was in the way!"  
"I'm sorry, Jade. There's your room. Try to be nice to your room mate."  
"No promises." And with that, a girl dressed in dark colors about my age enters the room. She grumbles and punches the wall and from what I can see, that wall is going to need to be repaired.  
"I can see you," she says. "You have til the count of three to get out from under that bed." Something tells me she isn't kidding. I get out before she says 'one.'  
"Hi, I-I'm Tori Vega."  
"I don't care. I just need to act like I'm being social and actually trying to get better so they let me out of this damn place."  
"We're in a Mental Hospital?" I ask her.  
"Wow, your smart. What grade are you in, kindergarten?"  
"No, I'm in eighth grade."  
"Do you not understand the concept of sarcasm?"  
"I-I do. I use it all the time on- on my- parents."  
"Whatever." She crawls into her bed and under the covers.  
"So, you-your name is Jade?"  
"That's the name, don't wear in out."  
"I'm Tori Vega."  
"Guess what? You told me that already and I still don't care! Why don't you just shut up, bi-"  
"Jade," the nurse that walked her over her interrupts, poking her head in the room. "Be nice to your room mate."  
"Urg!" She groans.  
"Nice to meet you too," I mumble. No response. "So," I ask a minute later. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"  
"What are you, a kindergarten teacher? News flash, I don't want to talk to you!"  
"Good, cause I don't want to talk to you either!" Another minute of silence. "Why are you here?" I ask, unable to stand the awkward silence.  
"None of your business."  
"I just-"  
"I said it was none of your damn business, bitch! Leave me alone!" she screams, throwing the blanket off of her.  
"Sorry," I mumble. "I'm going to go explore."  
"Have fun." She's back under the covers again.  
I start to walk out of the room, but before I make it a doctor walks in.  
"Victoria Vega?" he asks, looking at his clip board.  
"That's me."  
"And she'll let you know it," Jade mumbles from under the blankets. The doctor chooses to ignore that.  
"Nurse Nancy would like to see you. I am to lead you to her room."  
"Uh, I'm sorry, this must be a mistake. You see, I don't belong in a mental hospital."  
"Victoria, I'm sorry, but we have witnesses here who believe otherwise."  
"But-"  
"You heard the man!" Jade yells at me. "Just do what he says!"  
I just sigh and follow him out the door.

* * *

**So, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed. Review!**


End file.
